The Way Love Goes Year 6
by luvsnakesDD
Summary: A Draco Malfoy love story.


_I don't own you please don't sue. This is the sixth year. _

I was walking into my room and thinking about what was going to happen this year. My uncle had told me that this could very well be my last year at Hogwarts, but he never told me why. Even so I found out myself, earlier on. Anyway I had more important things to do like hanging out with Draco.

I had just started dating Draco during my fourth year at Hogwarts and since when could we have been spending every little bit of time we can together. We met up at the lake about two miles from my uncle's old style castle. We didn't meet up at my uncle's house, because my uncle didn't like the fact that I was dating the son of a death-eater. He thought that somehow it would lead the Council to me.

I was throwing rocks into the pond when Draco walked up and hugged me. "How are you doing Juls?" He asked, starting to sway.

"It took a long time for someone to get here." I complained, trying to make him mad. "Do you know how hard it was to sneak out of my house? I almost made it, until someone saw me. . ." "So you have curfew?" "Yes." "You are really bad at sneaking out." "I can't just walk out of my house." "Neither can I. My uncle has been on edge, because I am dating the son of a death-eater." "He doesn't like me?" "Well he doesn't like that your family is so involved with the death-eaters."

"Check what time it is." "Right, curfew. It's almost nine. No. That means that you have to leave." "Don't worry, you'll see me again." Draco said as he started to leave and I turned to my uncle's house to go home.

"Greetings Julianna. Wake up and guess who." a voice said as I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw someone, but I didn't know who it was.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked, sitting up and turning him over to put my hands to his throat. "Oh, you do not recognize me? Things like that hurt Juilianna." the boy said, pulling out a knife and turning so that the knife was against my throat. "Kyle?" "It is so."

Kyle said, as he tied a blind-fold to my head and everything was dark. "Juls, it's me." I heard Draco's voice say from the window. "Draco, I can't see you!" I yelled as Kyle hit my face. Which would have stung with unbearable pain, if something worse hadn't happened before. At that moment Kyle must have run out of the window and closed it behind himself.

Draco walked up to me and took of the blindfold after kissing my forehead, nose, and eyes.

"Are you okay, Juls?" Draco asked, with a concered look on his face. "Yes, I think I'm fine. Wait, what are you doing here?" "I have something to tell you." Draco said, looking down as if he was unsure if what he was going to tell me would be pleasing. "Okay then. Go forth and tell me." I said, looking into his eyes as he looked up. "Juls, I'm a deatheater." he said, pulling out his arm to reveal his dark mark.

"When did you decide this?" I yelled, tons of emotions flying in my head, anger overpowering them all. "Yesterday." He said, glaring at me. "Why?" "Why are you mad at me? You are on the Vampire Council!" "Not the same. I never volenteered to be on the Council!" "I don't understand why you're mad at me. I did this for my family and you." "What is your mission, assignment, whatever?" "I have to kill the headmaster." "The headmaster?" "Yes, calm down." "But you can't kill the headmaster." "Are you doubting my abilities?" he asked, somewhat offended. "Can you kill him? You haven't killed anyone before." "So." "So? So?" "Juls, calm down, okay. I can do this, I can k-kill him." "Say that sentence with his name and say murder instead of kill." "Why?" "See you can't even do that!"

"Calm down! I'm under enough presure as is." he said. "Oh sure you are!" "Juls, you need to calm down." he said, with a concered look on his face. I looked into his eyes and then everything went black.

Draco P.O.V.:

"Juls, you need to calm down." I said, looking at her face and into her eyes. I noticed that her eyes were changing colors. Which was bad considering she was controlling M. that meant that she would shut down and fall asleep. I shouldn't have told her or maybe I should have in parts. I looked at the clock and decided that it was time for me to leave. I guess she'll haveto scold me later.


End file.
